Masquerade
by Fumei-824
Summary: AU. Ino and Shikamaru must pretend to be married in order to gather information about the Mist. Although it seems like a chance to catch up with each other after not seeing one another for two years, they learn just how much they've grown apart. ShikaxIno
1. A New Charade to Masquerade

**This fic is going to be strictly ShikaxIno. So while there may be mentions and hints of other pairings, those will never really be brought to light.** **I'm really looking forward to writing a one pairing only fic and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Chapter One**

Yamanaka Ino sighed as she walked slowly down to the Hokage's office to receive her latest mission. At eighteen she had just recently become a jonin, the first Kunoichi of her class to be promoted to this new rank. A fact that she had felt necessary to share with just about every one she met for the first year of her joninhood. Though she was a newer jonin Ino had already proven her worth as a spy. In fact the limited information she had received from the genin who had notified her that the Hokage had requested her presence on a mission had stated that it was an information gathering mission.

Information gathering, as it happened to be, was Ino's forte. Her naturally inquisitive and all together nosy personality, not to mention her easy smile that allowed strangers to open up to her, made Ino the ideal ninja to masquerade as the new citizen in a village. Not many ninja had a sunny face as Ino did, she suspected that between battle scars and assassination missions not many shinobi could smile as openly as her. The blonde kunoichi gathered information and her team mates decided where and when to carry out the rest of the mission, whatever it happened to be.

As she climbed the many stairs that led to the Hokage's waiting room, Ino wondered who her team mates would be. Depending on the nature of the mission they could range any where from brainless brawn to a muscle-less thinker. She was sincerely hoping for a mixture of the two, some one who could fight well but if need be talk their way out of a situation. And experience would be nice, the mission could be a disaster if she was the only jonin on the team.

It seemed to Ino, upon entering the office, that Sakura had re-decorated again. The small room's walls were sea-side blue in color and the room smelled of fresh paint. Bookcases, that Ino was sure had not been there before, lined the walls and two large chairs with blue cushions on the seats stood in front of her. The only thing that had not been changed was Tsunade's desk. The large wooden desk still stood in the center of the room, commanding one's attention and then directing it onto the pale haired woman who sat formidably behind it.

Today, like many other days, the Hokage of Konoha seemed slightly hung over and leaned heavily on the said desk. Sakura, now Tsunade's full fledged assistant, hovered nervously behind her as if expecting her mentor to pass out at ant moment.

Quietly Ino padded over to one of the voluminous chairs and took a seat. Her slight frame was over powered by the seat, the result being that she looked to be much younger than she really was. Looking suspiciously at her Hokage, Ino raised an eye brow at the pink haired girl behind her leader.

Sakura shook her head in a silent warning, her small mouth set firmly. In response Ino nestled further back into the chair, crossed her arms, and waited for Tsunade to speak. When the blonde woman, who despite being several years older now did not look like she had aged a day, didn't show any signs of even thinking of talking Ino opened her mouth.

"Hokage-sama, there's a mission you wanted me for?"

"Hmm...yes, I was waiting for your partner to show up but I suppose-" Tsunade was cut off by the sound of a door opening and Ino heard foot steps behind her. Sakura muttered something incoherent and there was a whooshing sound as the person who had just entered the room sat in the chair beside Ino. Smiling wryly Tsunade continued,

"Good to see you decided to come by Shikamaru." At the mention of his name Shikamaru stood up and gave a small bow and uttered a greeting. Ino leapt up and squealing, threw her arms around the surprised recipient of her hug. Blushing Ino let go and explained her actions to the Hokage.

"Sorry, we haven't seen each other in...god, it must have been two years by now." Shikamaru nodded in agreement as he sat down again. Ino mirrored his actions and Tsunade once again continued, this time with an irritated edge that allowed no further interruptions.

"You two will be traveling to the village Hidden in the Mist for an intelligence gathering mission. All you need to do is gather information about the status of the village, their economy, the size of their army, and any miscellaneous thing you pick up as well. As you both know the Mist was a large threat to Konoha in the past. In the last three years both the Mist and the Leaf have been working toward peace but we can't let our guard down, even after the treaty has been signed. All I want to know is if they seem to be planning any attacks or raids."

"How long will we be away?" Ino asked as soon as the blonde Hokage had finished speaking.

"About a year I'd say. It could be longer or it could be shorter. Either way I'll send a messenger to you when it's time you two returned to Konoha."

Ino could feel her eyes widen while Shikamaru whispered how troublesome this would be, a whole year away from the Leaf? In unfamiliar territory and with out much protection too.

"How will we be disguised?" Shikamaru asked suddenly and Ino stopped her mental panic to listen, a\ pathetic attempt to calm herself.

Leaning forward over her desk Tsunade smirked,

"You two will be disguised as two villagers from just outside the Mist territory. And of course to make moving into the village seem necessary, you'll be pretending to be a newly wed couple who are seeking protection from the Mist village shinobi. Ino, you'll be a florist and Shikamaru...well you can be whatever you deem fits."

Of Tsunade's explanation only three words had really sunk in with Ino,

Newly wed couple.

* * *

**And so begins the story...lol! I really hope you like it and if you do then please review!**

**-Fumei**


	2. The Ripple Effect

"Ino? Did you hear me?" Tsunade lazily waved a hand in front of the blonde's face. One of her eye brows was raised skeptically and she leaned even more weight onto the desk that already supported a good part of her. Sakura took a small step forward wringing her hands, she again shuffled backward when her mentor sat up straighter as Ino began to talk.

"Yes, Hokage-sama...well no...actually." Ino admitted sheepishly. Rubbing the back of her neck she gave a half-smile to the once again irritated Tsunade.

"I said, do you have any other questions?"

"Ummm...where are we supposed to be from?" Ino had a feeling that the answer to her question had already been given. She was, of course correct.

"Any where outside of the Mist. It would most likely have to be either the Village hidden in the Rocks. I would suggest finding out what kind of clothing they wear in the Rock." The Hokage's words had begun to slur together and her eyes repeatedly fluttered closed only to open again seconds later.

"Will we be supplied with money?" Shikamaru asked, and seeing that Tsunade had in fact, as Sakura had seemed to fear, passed out he turned his attention to Sakura.

Distressed she answered quickly, "Yes, you will be supplied with enough money to start your new life in the Mist and you will both be payed upon your return. If you don't mind could you leave? All of your instructions have been given to you and remember, this mission is classified only Tsunade-sama, Shizune, and I know about it."

Nodding Shikamaru and Ino stood, bowed and left the room.

It was late outside, that much Ino could tell from the darkness that had settled like a blanket over the Leaf, as she stood at the gates to Konoha with nothing but her clothing and a sack filled with all she would bring with her. What she didn't know was the exact time or even where her only team mate was.

"Shikamaru, _must_ we leave now? It's close to midnight." Ino greeted her said only team mate, scowling into the night. Sighing when he didn't answer and instead continued to walk forward (Ino suspected that he was pretty much asleep on his feet, as she was) the blonde followed him out of the village and into the forest.

* * *

Tenten was sitting on a bench near the Hokage Monument listening as a teacher spoke what he must have though to be words of wisdom to his three young students, when she heard it. Two people conversing in whispered tones stood some where behind her, extracting a kunai from her weapons pouch Tenten angled it much like a mirror to see just who was talking. Sakura huddled in the shadows talking to a slightly older woman with black hair. Inching closer she could make out the words.

"...Shikamaru and Ino left last night...they're married... said it was a mission...only Hokage-sama, you, and I know..." It seemed to Tenten that Sakura had said Shikamaru and Ino had been married. But that couldn't be true, could it? There was only one way to find out.

* * *

"Married? Are you sure?" Hinata had lost her stutter but was still soft spoken and Tenten knew that she could make sense of this if any one could.

"Yep, that's what I heard. She said it was part of a mission I think"

"Well, you think that sounds suspicious right? Like they eloped?" Hinata looked a bit disbelieving but to Tenten that guess sounded right on target. Nodding she said good-bye and hurried over to the training grounds to get her ex-team mates opinions.

* * *

Neji looked skeptical and voiced his doubt before returning to the targets he was demolishing. Lee on the other hand...

"What a romantic story about the power of youthful love! They eloped to escape the tension of their rivaling families!" he shouted

"That doesn't make sense. Their fathers are best friends, they would probably be over joyed that Ino and Shikamaru were getting married." Neji put in before Lee ignored him and sprinted to the streets, presumably to tell every one who would listen.

* * *

Sakura had just sat down at Icharaku with Sasuke and Naruto. The three tried to keep in touch as much as possible and this was the first time this month that they were all not too busy to have lunch out.

Slowly Chouji slumped down into a stool and ordered a bowl of ramen. Sensing something to be wrong, Chouji could usually rival Naruto in ramen consumption, Sakura decided to question him, just to see what's the matter she told herself.

"What's wrong? You usually get a few more bowls of ramen then that. "

"Lee said that Shikamaru and Ino eloped. I thought I was Shikamaru's best friend he _could_ have told me!" he complained.

Shocked Sakura left with out a word to her companions, one of which had already begun to question the distraught Chouji.

* * *

Tsunade had "that look" when Sakura entered her office. The one that clearly said she wanted to make a bet.

"So Shikamaru and Ino are a couple now..." She started. Sakura knew that her mentor wouldn't give up once she decided to gamble so the pink haired kunoichi swallowed her nervousness and took the bait.

"A couple? No they aren't a couple...well at least not yet."

"So then, lets make a deal. I say they'll be a couple when they get home. And you say...?"

Laughing Sakura answered her, "Every one in Konoha already thinks their a couple. Some one's started a rumor that they eloped."

Tsunade looked thoughtful for a minute, "Alright we'll start a pool. Some will say that they really are on a mission and others will think that Shikamaru and Ino have run away together. You and Shizune will go collect bets, we'll say...five dollars to place a bet?"

"I'm pretty sure we could raise it to ten dollars." Sakura answered thoughtfully.

**I really didn't like the Shika Ino part of this chapter but the rest was okay. Right? Please review!!!**

**-Fumei**


End file.
